


Lucis: The Lost City

by CasanovaStrider



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Atlantis, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: Ignis searches for answers with pieces and clues his uncle left behind. For what? To find a legend. A myth. The lost City of Lucis. Said to have disappeared from the face of the earth many centuries ago. Ignis learns the truth, and discovers a firey prince and his people. Ignis found them, now he had to save them, along with the prince.Inspired by @shieldiisms on Tumblr ❤❤





	1. First Steps Towards Greatness

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank @shieldiisms on Tumblr for giving me the idea of this fic. I haven't been inspired by something so immediately in a while so here we go! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: First Steps Towards Greatness**

 

 

It was a normal day in the wondrous city of Lucis. The sky was clear, the people went about their business. 

And then, the sky turned dark. 

Sirens. People running. Shouting. Loud noises. A huge wave, rushing towards the city.

The king and queen ran with their young prince in tow, trying to find shelter like the rest of their people. The small prince didn't understand, so when he dropped his stuffed animal, he tried to get it back. His mother, the queen, pulls him back and gets to his level to speak. 

“Noctis, you must leave it! We must find shelter!” She says urgently. Suddenly, blinding lights shined through the clouds, highlighting her highness. Her eyes began to glow and she began to ascend to the sky. 

“Mother!” The child calls, falling as his mother was no longer keeping him balanced. He reaches for her, calling to her. His father comes over, hugging his son close to his chest. 

“Look away, Noctis…” he says softly, watching as the stone faces of past kings comand the great stone protectors to erect a barrier around the capital, protecting them from the oncoming wave of water that engulfs the city, and sinks them below surface. 

Never to be seen again. 

  
  


* * *

 

_ Many many centuries later... _

  
  


Over and over and over  _ again and again.  _ Rejected. Ignis sighs. Why won't anyone listen to him? His Uncle was a great philosopher, intelligence beyond his  _ years.  _ And they didn't believe him either. If only he knew what his uncle knew. He seemed… To be hiding something. But Ignis would never know now, since his Uncle died several years ago. 

 

Until today. 

 

He walks into his apartment, exhausted, embarrassed, ready for sleep. He flicks the lights and they dont turn on. Odd… he had paid the electric bill… 

“Ignis Scientia.” A fluid voice calls. He whips around to see a man sitting in his apartment. White shoulder length hair, and mismatched colored eyes.

“Who are you… how did you get in my apartment?” 

“Ravus Nox Fleuret. And through the window. I act on behalf of my employer.” He says, crossing his legs nonchalantly, yet elegantly. 

“Your employer told you to break into my home?” Ignis asks, but it sounds more like a statement. 

“...no.” Ravus admits. “He did not.” They stare at each other. 

“I'm calling the authorities…” Ignis reaches for the phone. 

“No! No. My employer. He is the answer to all the questions you have. I have been sent to bring you to him.” Ravus says, standing and walking to him. Ignis backs up. 

“What questions?” Ignis crosses his arms. 

“Why that mysterious little city you're so fascinated with finding.” Ravus states as if obvious. 

“Couldn't you have given me that information from the beginning?” 

“.... Lets just go.” Ravus walks out. Ignis thinks, It's curiosity that made him to follow.

  
  


They pull up to a mansion. Lavished in many fantastic findings. 

“Step lively. We've kept him waiting long enough.” Ravus says as they walked into the elevator. 

“Well that tends to happen when you break into someone's home without explanation.” Ignis states. Ravus frowns. 

“Just keeps your sentences short and to the point with Mr. Sophiar.” He says before they step out if the elevator. Ignis follows closely behind. They step into what seems to be a library. A large one at that. Ignis so wishes he could explore these archives… 

“You wear the same stupid look your uncle did.” A voice says. Ignis turns to see an older man.

“....Mr. Sophiar I presume?” Ignis asks steadily, ignoring the previous comment. 

“Call me Cid. You've grown right on up didn't ya? Of course I know you, but you don't know me. I was in close relations with yer Uncle.” Cid says, walking around the table. 

“... My uncle never mentioned you…” Ignis states. 

“Yeah well… he knew I liked my privacy.” He says before tossing a package at Ignis. Ignis catches it. “That is from your Uncle. He said I should give it to you when you were ready.”  Ignis looks at it for a moment before opening it. He practically falls over at the sight. 

“This… this is…” 

“Yeah. The journal to the City of Lucis. Its documented history. Of course no one knows how to read it. Until now.” Cid sits at the end of the table. Ignis looks at him and back to the journal. He opens it and immediately starts reading. 

“Clues, evidence, maps, everything… all right here…. Its real…” Ignis whispers. 

“Your uncle had the same dumbfounded look on his face when he found the book. But… it's up to you to finish the job.” Cid says. Ignis slides into a chair. 

“I… I've got to get ships… a crew…” 

“Taken care of.” He presses a button. Little models of ships, subs, trucks, everything they needed was there. Ignis blinks in disbelief. 

“And… The crew?” 

“Also taken care of.” He throws a file on the table, spreading out papers on several people. “Cindy. My granddaughter. Mechanic. Knows more on machines and engines than anyone on this side if the planet. Gladio. Doctor. Worked in the army as a field medic. Ravus. You've met him i gather.” Cid teases lightly. 

“Hm. Quite.” He glares at the man standing on the other side if the room. Ravus frowns. 

“Ardyn. The man who lead the team to find the journal. He will lead this voyage as well. And Cor. He knows many things. But on this voyage, he is in charge of demolition.” Cid looks up at Ignis. “Now, all we need is someone who can lead the way.” 

Ignis stares at him, and then to the book in his hands. 

“...I’ll do it. I will prove to everyone that my Uncle was right. And then…”

“And then his soul can rest in peace.” Cid finishes with a nod. “I hoped you would feel that way. Well, Ignis. Hope your sea legs are on, because we set sail tomorrow.” Ignis nods. 

“I'm more than ready.”

  
  



	2. Lost No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loooonnnggg but I wanted to get to the good shit lmao

 

**Chapter 2: Lost No More**

  
  


Boarding the boat felt surreal to Ignis. They would only be on the boat for about three hours so he figured he would find his bunk and sleep till they transferred to the submarine. He walks into his room, running into a solid figure. 

 

“My apologies…” Ignis looks up at the man. He was shirtless, with a towel draped over his shoulders. 

 

“No biggie. Ignis right? I'm Gladio.” He shakes his hand. 

 

“Ah, yes, the doctor on this voyage. A pleasure.” Ignis replies, shaking his hand in return. 

 

“I heard a lot about you from your uncle. Your just as he described. Hopefully your brain is as big as he bragged.” Gladio tapped the side of Ignis's head. 

 

“Well, I like to think I'm well educated. Mostly in archeology, linguistics, mathematics…. Most things. Of course, my uncle taught me pretty much everything I know.” He says. Gladio hums as he slips a tank top on. 

 

“Impressive. Hopefully you'll lead us to new riches and adventure.” Gladio grins and pats his head. Ignis frowns a bit at the childish gesture. 

 

“And you? A doctor must be well educated. And to do so on a battlefield shows great confidence and level headedness.” Ignis points out, fixing his hair. 

 

“Ah yeah, I studied At hospital in the Citadel but next thing I knew I was drafted. Learned how to stitch you up real fast. Hopefully I won't have to use that skill on this trip.” he winks.

 

“Hopefully not.” Ignis agrees. 

 

“Have you met the others yet?” 

 

“No I haven't run into them. I only know Ravus.” Ignis says, trying to not bite the man's name. Gladio chuckles. 

 

“Ravus is wild. His sister is hot though.” He shrugs. “Come on I'll introduce you to the rest.” He puts an arm around slender shoulders and leads him off. So much for a nap. 

* * *

They walk around the ship, going to a boiler room. 

 

“Cindy! Where you at?” Gladio calls. A curly blonde head pops out from around a machine. Ignis raises his eyebrows. She was quite young, yet beautiful. 

 

“Hey darlin! What can I do you for?” she says, walking up as she wipes her hands on a towel. 

 

“I wanted you to meet Ignis. The brains behind the operation. And I wanted Ignis to meet the bronze behind the machines.” He winks. Cindy chuckles and waves him off. 

 

“Well hey there mister Ignis! Looking mighty out of place in here I must say.” She teases, holding out her hand. Ignis takes it and shakes it, her hold firm and strong. 

 

“Yes well, i'll leave these sorts of things to you. Cid said you were a great mechanic. Didn't imagine you to be so young, I must say.” Ignis points out. 

 

“I ain't that young Mister. I just turned 26 ya know?” She grins. Ignis blinks. She was… older? 

 

“Well. You look much younger.” Ignis states. Cindy chuckles again. 

 

“You flatter me.” She waves it off. “Y'all come back and see me if you need anything. Go meet the others.” Gladio nods. 

 

“See you Cindy. Keep it up.” Gladio pats her shoulder. She slaps the side of his arm with a grin. 

“Ain't nothing I can't handle.” She smiles and shoos them off. Ignis says goodbye before they walk off. 

 

“She is a real spitfire.” Gladio comments. 

 

“Like her grandfather.” Ignis agrees. 

 

Next they walk into a corridor. Gladio walks up to a man and clasps his shoulder, getting him to turn around. 

 

“Cor. This is Ignis Scientia.” Gladio introduces. He was noticeably more formal with this man. Cor hums. 

 

“Your uncle was a good man. It's nice to meet his Nephew after hearing about you for so long.” Cor says, shaking his hand. Ignis nods. 

 

“I hope I live up to the expectations my Uncle laid down for me.” 

 

“Only time will tell. But since we're on this voyage, it must hold some truth.” Cor smiles slightly. Ignis smiles back. 

 

“Yes I suppose that is true. I'll do my best on this expedition.” 

 

“I hope so. We're all counting on you to chart the way.” He claps a hand on Ignis's shoulder. “Lead us well, Scientia.” Ignis nods. 

 

“I shall.” After that they went their separate ways.

 

They walk to the deck. There stood a man giving orders. 

 

“Commander.” Gladio announces their presence. The man turns around and looks the two over. 

 

“Ah, Gladio. And Ignis Scientia. A pleasure to finally meet the distinguished map maker.” He smiles. “Ardyn Izunia. I'll be your commander for this voyage. Of course it is your voyage, Ignis. I’m just here to give commands. Your here to tell me what commands to give.” Ardyn finishes. Ignis nods. 

 

“I shall do my best.” Ignis says. 

 

“It's a fine thing that your able to read that book. It has lovely pictures but I'm afraid the language is no longer taught.” Ardyn sighs. 

 

“Yes, well… I've spent my whole life learning dead languages so I should be able to get us there with little to no problems.” Ignis says, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

 

“Wonderful! Wonderful! And people say intelligence isn't attractive. Keep up the good work gentlemen!” He waves as he walks off. 

 

Ignis raises an eyebrow. What an interesting character…

 

“Commander Ardyn is a bit odd but he knows how to do his job.” Gladio comments. Someone announced that they are to assemble in the submarine over the intercom. “Well, let's head down.” Gladio pats his back and leads him below deck. 

 

* * *

 

“Alright everyone, give Mr. Scientia your undivided attention~” Ardyn announced once they were settled in the sub. Ignis clears his throat. 

 

“We are coming upon expected coordinates for Lucis. There are scriptures that speak of a sea god named Leviathan, said to sink any vessel to get close to the city.” He clicks a slide, showing a serpent like creature. 

 

“Does such a beast actually exist?” Ravus asks. 

 

“It's most likely a carving or painting to frighten the superstitious.” Ignis says, with a wave of his hand. 

 

“So we find this piece of art. Then what?” Gladio asks. 

 

“We should come over a trench. With a small opening to get through that should bring us up to the surface. That is where we will find the remnants of an ancient highway that will lead straight to Lucis.” Ignis says, drawing what he was describing on the whiteboard. A sailor announces they are over something odd. 

 

“Turn on the lights.” Ardyn announces. With the bright beams on, they are able to see piles and piles of old broken ships. 

 

“There… are ships from every era…” Ignis says, studying them. 

 

“Crew men, ease around the wreckage, no need to ruin our vessels…” 

 

Suddenly there was a loud noise, and the whole sub shakes. 

 

“What was that?!” Ravus looks through the windows after standing back up. A large snake like monster swims by the glass, causing crew members to scream. 

 

“It's… real… The Leviathan….” Ignis mutters. 

 

“Evasive maneuvers! Head towards coordinates!” Ardyn barks at the crew, and they scramble. Another loud bang, and sires started going off. 

 

Cindy was below deck, running through the halls as water pours in behind her. She closes off a steel door and uses the intercom. “Commander! We took a huge hit down here. Water is rushin’ in and I don't want to be around when it hits the boiler.” She says hurriedly. 

 

Ardyn grits his teeth. “How much time do we have?” 

 

“10 minutes, if the doors hold.” A loud crash. “Well make that 5.” 

 

“Your heard the girl get to the pods! Move it!” He rushes everyone out and to the pods. 

 

They all seatbelt and get ready, hearing other pods shooting out. 

 

“Ravus! Get us out of here!” Ardyn says. 

 

“I'm working on it!” Ravus shoves the launch stick it was stuck. They hear an explosion and Ravus rears back and kicks the lever hard, shooting them off into the water. Ravus starts driving away from the sub that explodes. Several other pods were driving nearby. 

 

“Lead the way.” Ardyn tells ignis. 

 

“Were looking for a crevice of some sort.” He tells Ravus. 

 

“There!” Ardyn points. All the pods turn and go in, one exploding as the beast catches them. Another runs into the wall as they go into the tunnel. 

 

Soon they broke the surface. 

 

* * *

  
  


They held a small funeral for the ones they had lost. They started with 500 people. Now there was about 40. Ignis thought it couldn't be possible. No way that beast could have been real. Why did that have to happen? He should have studied harder, then he would have known--

 

“Ignis.” Gladio puts a hand on his shoulder. “Nothing could have been done. Even if we did know that thing was real, we would have never been able to prepare for it.” He tells him softly. Ignis sighs. 

 

“Yes, I know you're right….” He rubs his face. “Lets go help set up camp shall we?” He walks with Gladio to where the others were gathered. 

 

They all sat in relative silence as they are dinner. Once They were all turning in they stayed up and chatted a bit before sleeping. 

  
  


The next couple of days was traveling through these indicate tunnels, trying to find the city. They were close. Ignis could feel it. It was all going smoothly until the camp caught fire, due to some… strange bugs. Like fireflies but ACTUAL fire. They all had tried to cross a narrow bridge, trucks and all, but the firefly hive came down, breaking the bridge and sending them all into the dark. Ardyn was the first to speak. 

 

“Sound off. Who isn't dead?” He calls. He listened to the collective groans of his people. “Cindy whats the damage?” 

 

“Not as bad as it coulda been…. Truck 2 and 5 are totaled… but everythin’ else made it alright. Lucky us, we landed on somethin’ soft.” Cindy announces. 

  
  


“Its ash.” Cor says. “We are currently sitting in the base of a dormant volcano. Were lucky a truck didn't explode. It would have reawoken it. I don't suggest we stick around.” 

 

Ravus hums and looks up before shooting a flare. They all watch it before it stops and pops. 

 

“It seems the magma has solidified. Its blocked the exit.” Cor sighs. 

 

“Time to look for another option. What do you think, Scintiea?” Ardyn looks around. 

 

“Ignis?” Gladio calls. They are met with silence. 

 

* * *

 

Ignis was lying unconscious a little ways away. He was slowly coming too, seeing blurry figures that seemed to be glowing. They were whispering in a different language. Ignis startles backwards, flinching at a deep gash in his shoulder. The figure in front of him removes his mask. Ignis was immediately breathless. 

 

It was a boy. Maybe a little younger than him if he had to guess. His eyes were a pure blue, hair a dark contrast. The boy pulls Ignis's shirt down a bit, studying the wound. He takes his necklace, an odd blue glowing crystal, and lightly touches his wound with it before pressing his hand to it. He flinched at the cold hand before he took it away. A glowing blue handprint slowly dissolved away along with his wound. Ignis was amazed. He looks back at the boy, who smiles before slipping the mask back on. The people flinch when they heard the voices of Ignis's crew coming, and immediately run away. 

 

“No wait!” Ignis stands and follows quickly. “Stop! Who are you?” He calls. The people run out of the cave. Ignis comes out and is awe struck. The others run outside. 

 

“Ignis! Why were you running away--” gladio is cut short when he sees what Ignis is Looking at. 

 

A beautiful city in the distance. With running water, and a bridge connecting over. 

 

The crew turns around when the oddly dressed people come out of nowhere, brandishing weapons. The boy, who was wearing his mask, starts speaking in a language that has everyone afraid. He seems to repeat himself after a beat of silence. 

 

“I think he is talking to you.” Cor tells Ignis. Ignis steps forward and starts talking back in his language. 

 

_ “We come in peace. We are explorers.”  _ Ignis says. The boy, astonished, takes off his mask. 

 

_ “You know our language, yet you are foreign?”  _

 

_ “I'm… a scholar. I learn these things for a living.”  _

 

_ “You learn languages?”  _

 

_ “Yes I know many. Parle vou francais?”  _

 

_ “Oui monsieur…!”  _ the boy was excited. Gladio hums. 

 

“Oh that's great. He speaks the language of love. I got this.” Gladio leans over and whispers in the boys ear, only for the boy to recoil and punch Gladio hard. Harder than he was expecting. Gladio rubs his jaw. “Oh. I like him.” He grins. Ignis rolls his eyes.

 

 The others take off their masks and start talking in many different languages to them. 

 

“How do they know all these languages…” Ravus mutters. 

 

“The language is based on a root dialect… like the tower of Babel.” 

 

“Well perhaps English is in there somewhere.” Ardyn says. “We come from the surface. We come in peace “ he says to the people. 

 

“Welcome, to the city of Lucis.” The boy says gesturing to the city. Ignis felt his heart stop. People. A whole city! 

 

Ravus pulls Ardyn aside. “Commander…. There were not supposed to be people down here. This changes everything.” 

 

“This changes nothing. It only makes it more interesting.” Ardyn grins before walking off. Ravus bites the inside of his cheek, not looking forward to the next 48 hours.


End file.
